Mouse in the Penthouse
Mouse in the Penthouse was a 2017 children's book written by Judith Butterfield and illustrated by Faith Butterfield. The first book in the series which started the Mouse in the House franchise, which is considered a book in children's literature. The story is set in a world full of anthropomorphic animals where a mouse named Maddie while walking to school, she discovered a magical portal in the fence which transported her into a penthouse in Hollywood. Plot One morning, Maddie gets up from her bed by her mother Meradith, then she takes a shower, puts some clohers, and gets her backpack, later she goes downstairs with her younger brother Joe who has soccer practice. At breakfast, Maddie eats her cereal Chessios, and Meradith gives her a kiss and waves goodbye. While walking to school, she spotted a magic portal that took her to her penthouse in Hollywood, where she meets a dragonfly named Larry who is an janitor for animals who travel through the portal and agrees to help her get back home. Later on, she puts on her sweater and goes on the elevator along with celebrites such as Will Ferret, Ben Afflack, and Jennifer Hipposon. Then Larry and Maddie go to Paramouse Studios where she is assigned to direct an action movie starring Bryan Gooseling a goose which the flamingos are rolling with their cameras and the crocodile tells them to start shooting the scene where Bryan Goseling is coming down an elevator and tells them to cut. Later Maddie goes to the traliers which she looks for Oscar Ox who tells her to not fire him but she wants to help him because he was bullied in his life, so Maddie convices Oscar to play the villian in the movie. Next, Maddie goes to the craft services table with celebrities hanging out and she goes to the limo with her boss Mr. Wong which he reads the script that he should add more sharks in the movie or the picture could be ruined, then Maddie gets out of the limo and walks down Sunset Blvd with the Hollywood walk of fame feeling lonely. Later on at night, Maddie gets ready for her date by wearing a dress and suddenly, Brian opens the door and gives her a helmet for parashooting. Meanwhile, during the parashooting, Maddie drops off the airplane and therefore, a portal opens up when she falls down to it, thus saying goodbye to Brian Gooseling that Maddie will be home for dinner. Finally, Maddie is back home with her family eating lassanga for dinner which she told her mother Meradith about her adventures in Hollywood, then she discovered a magic portal which she met Larry. But Maddie told them to keep Larry and the magic portal a secret from anyone in her family. Trivia *This is the first book in the Mouse in the House series *The Goosenator is a parody of the 1984 action film The Terminator *Brian Gooseing is a parody of Canadian actor and musician Ryan Goseling *Origianly, Maddie was going to the Claster Cleaver where she met a old Western movie star who was a horse and had a fireplace full of pictures of celebrites *When Maddie looks at the movie star tralliers it had the names of Julia Frogberts, *This makes the first apperance of Maddie, Meredith, Joe, her dad, Larry, and Mr. Wong *Brian Gooseling makes a one time apperance in Mouse in the Penthouse and will never appear again in the other books. *Sophie is mentioned in the book. *Mrs Faux, Maddie's teacher was orignally going to be at the end of the book but she was cut offed from the final version. *Charlie Cat was originally going to be the main villian of book but was cutted from the final version. References *Paramouse Studios parodies and resembles the logo of Paramount Studios. *In the penthouse, there were a lot of celebrity cameos which are #Arnold Shrewzenegger is a parody of Austrian American bodybuilder, actor, and politicianArnold Schwarzenegger #Will Ferret is a spoof of actor and comedian Will Ferrel #Brian Goosing #Jeniiffer Hipposon is a parody of singer and actress Jeniffer Hudson #Marolyn Mousroe is a parody of the model and actress Marolyn Monroe #Julia Frogberts is a parody of the actressJulia Roberts ::: Cat Sparrow is a parody of Captain Jack Sparrow from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean *Maddie's house resembles Timmy Turner's house from the Fairly Odd Parents *Chessios is a parody of the cereal brand Cheerios Category:Books Category:2017